


Her Favorite Game

by gyruum



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderplay, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyruum/pseuds/gyruum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie might stay out until closing time, but she always came home to Naya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Game

**Author's Note:**

> Genderplay based on the title of Dianna Agron's [tumblr](http://felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com/), "but you can call me Charlie."
> 
> For jspencer, the best partner in crime a Gleek could ask for.

Naya heard the familiar sound of the kitchen door closing and keys hitting the counter. The heavy soles echoed down the hall as Naya called, "Hey babe," from the desk in the bedroom. She had a feeling she knew who was coming home to her; the black loafers were missing from the shoe rack, and Dianna'd had a fairly stressful week.

Going out as Charlie started months before Naya came into the picture. It began as an idea after visiting psychics, then a dare from herself -- Could she do it? _Would_ she? -- and it had provided a sense of freedom she hadn't known she'd needed. It was a release from the sometimes overwhelming busyness of being Dianna Agron, overnight sensation of a hit TV show and America's darling. And perhaps most importantly, it had given her an avenue to explore herself on her own terms. At the end of a long week, or even a long day, she could slip into the world between reality and fantasy. It was someone else, but it wasn't. It wasn't acting, it was simply another side of herself. Charlie wore slacks and collared shirts -- no make-up, of course -- as well as a vest and tie, most nights, and a pinstripe fedora. There were enough dive bars in LA to give her someplace to go with a low chance of being recognized. She'd have a beer or two, enjoy the solitude and people watch, maybe catch a girl's eye just to see if she can.

Naya never worried. She trusted Charlie as much as she trusted Dianna; there was no reason not to. Charlie was a reflection of Dianna's inner self, not an unfulfillment in their relationship. Charlie was quieter than Dianna, more controlled and stoic, quite introspective, but fiercely loyal. And Naya knew that though Charlie emerged when Dianna wanted time away from...well, everything...that really meant everything but her. Charlie might stay out until closing time, but she always came home to Naya. Never drunk, never smelling of other women (or products meant to conceal the smells of other women). Often smoky with traces of whiskey on her lips and whatever cologne she'd chosen on her collar, but these blended beautifully with the natural air of Charlie's skin and sweat. Naya liked to peel the layers off Charlie slowly, breathing in deeply and attempting to name each element of her time away. For each correct answer, she received a kiss.

The evenings away gave them muchly needed personal time they were denied at work. It made their reconnection late at night that much sweeter. Sometimes, Naya thought Charlie left with the sole purpose of planning just how she wanted to fuck Naya when she got home.

Charlie entered the bedroom, loosening her tie as she walked. No vest or fedora this time, just the bare essentials, black on white. Maybe she'd been feeling lazy. Maybe she hadn't felt the need to hide so thoroughly tonight.

She gave a sweet smile as she neared Naya and leaned down to kiss her. "Hi," she said, and met her lips again, longer.

Naya gently took the dangling tie in her hand and reinforced the kiss with a light pull. "You look good," she said when they eventually broke away, still holding the tie. It was true -- even at three in the morning, hair long since flat and her body noticeably tired, Charlie looked handsome. It was one of the things Naya loved most about her.

Charlie kissed her a third time as a sign of gratitude and traced Naya's jawline with her fingertip. A chill ran up Naya's back and she jolted slightly, giving Charlie the opportunity to slip out of her grasp without choking. _Sneaky._

"Heather said to come over around 6 for dinner," Naya said as Charlie lay down on the bed exhaustedly, one hand hanging lazily off the bed, the other running through her short, messy hair. "I figure we can leave at 5 and hit the store on the way. We should bring wine or something."

Charlie was clearly listening but did not respond. Her fingers slid down through her hair until she was holding her neck, never taking her eyes off her girlfriend. Naya was wearing a white tank top and dark blue shorts, with nothing under either layer. Charlie would know this, of course, and enjoy the contrast of the extra layers under her own clothes. They served as armor against feeling vulnerable in the bars as well as gifts for Naya to unwrap later on. After a minute of silence, just comfortably watching each other from across the room, Charlie spoke softly with a slight gesture of her head.

"Come here."

This was the side of Charlie -- and Dianna -- that Naya loved having all to herself. Everyone knew the giggly sweetheart who was nothing like her character. But deeper, there was a quiet strength to her, like a still pool. Beautiful and strong and peaceful. She knew what she wanted and could get it without raising her voice or making threats. You _want_ to give her what she wants, because really, you want it too.

With a grin, Naya got up from her desk chair and crossed the room to the bed, swinging her leg over to straddle Charlie's hips. Her hair fell from behind her ears as she leaned over to kiss Charlie deeply, pushing hard against the moving hips under her. Their bodies swirled in motion with their mouths, matching thrusts in time and moaning hard at each new increase in pressure. Charlie brushed Naya's hair from her face and kept her fingers tangled in it, short nails digging into Naya's scalp, palming her cheeks to kiss her harder. She released one hand and slid down Naya's back to her ass, slipping a hand easily under the blue waistband and grabbing the smooth skin strongly. Charlie broke from the kiss and watched Naya's face as she rode her, hands still in her hair and her shorts, controlling her movements.

Naya fought to keep her eyes open and bathe in Charlie's hungry look, but her senses were overwhelmed with everything that defined Charlie. The careful control of her hands, the smell of her self-expression rising off her shirt, the loosened tie still around her neck, top button exposing her collarbone and undershirt, the pressure of soft fingers on her ass, and perhaps most distractingly, the grinding of Charlie's packer against her clit.

_God damn._

Charlie pulled Naya's face down and kissed her neck, careful to balance soft nips and licks against the harder movements of her pelvis. She took Naya's earlobe in her teeth and tugged gently, then licked the smooth skin behind her ear. Naya whimpered slightly and her face muscles tightened, trying so hard to stay still and let Charlie work her will. She felt Charlie's tongue dart inside her ear quickly and moaned again, pleadingly. Charlie's hands refused to let her go and only held her tighter as she maintained her steady rhythm.

"You like that?" Charlie breathed across Naya's sensitive ear.

Naya was beyond the ability to use words by that point, and Charlie knew it all too well. They had been together for several months, but they were far from complacent and bored. Working together had only added to the sexual tension. Being around each other with no outlet for release, or even acting on their relationship (professionalism and all that), not to mention their characters being in other relationships...these moments at home now had increased significance for them. The release was palpable and necessary. The fact that they were in love only made it that much better. And _damn_ , after five months, Charlie -- and Dianna, both -- could still render her speechless with something as simple as air.

Naya uttered another begging noise, the most she could muster, thighs clenching hard against Charlie's hips. Charlie suddenly flipped Naya over onto her back in one smooth motion, quickly repositioning herself to straddle Naya, one hand behind her neck and the other on her breast. Naya felt the supple weight in Charlie's briefs move against her as Charlie shifted to find her clit again. Naya's back arched, head pressing deeper into the pillow, and Charlie waited until Naya stopped biting her lip before kissing her again. She slowed her grinding and focused on tracing Naya's lips with her tongue, sweetly teasing with promises of pressure and release.

Naya prided herself on being a strong woman, someone who knows what she wants and goes for it. It was the thing she and Santana had the most in common. ( _Well_ , she noted, _aside from sleeping with women_.) Their friends assumed that she was "the top" in this relationship, and they were only half wrong. She never felt the need to explain to them that it made her weak in the knees and wet as hell to surrender to Dianna, or Charlie; it wasn't their business. She'd won their arm wrestling matches (barely) and knew she could hold Dianna down if she wanted to. (Sometimes, she did just that.) To her, having strength in a relationship wasn't about that. The look on her girlfriend's face, the wanting in her eyes when they were alone, meant Naya wanted to give her the world, and more. That feeling, the power of it, was where her strength lied. And in lieu of the world, she would gladly give her body. _Happily_.

Naya made an involuntary noise as Charlie slid off her body, finally releasing the pressure against her shorts. Immediately, however, her shirt was peeled back and Charlie's tongue was tracing the line from her belly button to her ribcage. It didn't escape her that Charlie was hovering dangerously close to the heat below, but her shoulders continued to rise with the shirt. Charlie was careful to remove the tank without catching it on Naya's face, and she tossed it aside before taking both soft breasts in her hands. Naya squirmed as Charlie kissed her, laughing at the tickling sensation of the tie on her exposed stomach. She had plans to undress her girlfriend in due time, but, she noted, this might be reason to go first in the future.

Charlie grinned and flipped the tie over her shoulder, then slid slowly down until she could take one of Naya's swollen nipples between her lips. She drove the knuckle of her middle finger against the other, matching the pressure of her mouth and working them together. Naya wanted to put her hands everywhere -- rip Charlie's shirt off, reach two fingers deep inside her, claw hungrily on her back -- but she settled for pressing Charlie's sweet face into the warmth of her breast. Charlie carefully took the nipple between her teeth, flicking it with her tongue, and squeezed the other between her fingers as Naya moaned in approval. Charlie hummed back, almost singing into the tender skin that vibrated under her mouth.

In a miraculous moment of focus and will power, Naya found Charlie's free hand and brought it to her mouth. She loved these hands, so delicate and beautiful, yet surprisingly strong. These hands held her scripts and sent her text messages, they applied her makeup and drove her car, and they buttoned her shirts and tied her shoes. They also knew exactly how fast to rub Naya's clit when she's tipsy and how many fingers she preferred inside her first thing in the morning. Important things like that. And now Naya pulled the longest finger into her mouth, deep, and ran her tongue along the underside of its length. Now it was Charlie who whimpered against her will, and Naya felt the pinch of teeth against her nipple. She sucked harder, working Charlie's finger like she often worked their favorite toy. Charlie pushed a second finger into her hungry mouth -- a gesture of both approval and regaining control. Naya swirled her hips stronger against Charlie's packer and mirrored her movements with her lips. This was, after all, sucking that her girlfriend could feel. When the attention to her breasts began to stutter, then subside in distracted moans, Naya knew her message was received loud and clear.

When Charlie regained the use of her body, she carefully withdrew from the warm mouth and shifted down, never taking her hazel eyes off Naya's as they lowered further and further. Her chin dragged gently across the front of the blue shorts, quite purposefully, until her mouth could feel the heat coming from the thin, damp layer of cotton. Naya had been with others before Dianna, of course, both men and women. Some had been skilled (the women), some had not (the men), but nobody had seemed to take such pleasure in Naya's body, in the perpetual rediscovery of it. It was like every time was their first time. Dianna was a good actress, but this was sincere; Naya knew it. And the intoxicating reaction Dianna (and Charlie) had to her body turned Naya on all the more, every time.

Charlie's eyes were closed, dancing her mouth along the fabric and taking deep inhales, deep exhales. The light touches and warm breath drove Naya crazy. She kept as still as possible and grabbed fistfuls of sheets to release the tension. Charlie teethed her inner thighs one at a time and dragged her nose along Naya's rising lines. She looked up to find Naya's eyes and held their stare from her predatory position.

" _Please_ ," Naya breathed.

Charlie kissed the sweet warmth three times through the blue cotton, eyes still locked. "Yeah?" she asked, playfully.

"Please, baby," she repeated weakly. Naya was trembling and clearly fighting hard to keep from exploding, or just grabbing Charlie and throwing her down to fuck her right there. It was an exercise in control, and in giving the control to Charlie. She knew how this game was played. And after all, it was all for her, only for her.

Charlie kissed gently over every square inch of Naya's thighs and up to her stomach. She hooked her index fingers under the waistband and slowly tugged it down, kissing the revealed skin as she went. The smell became richer -- even Naya noticed it -- as the shorts worked their way off, and soon Naya was naked and vulnerable, wet with longing, at Charlie's whim. Charlie gave soft kisses along the short, dark hairs, careful not to put pressure where Naya wanted it most -- not yet. Naya's breathing had become shallow and staggered, and she gasped for air with each long stroke of Charlie's tongue along the soft brown and pink skin.

" _Jesus Christ_ ," she said, covering her face with her elbows. She bit on her forearm in an attempt to keep the rest of her still. Nobody worked her like Charlie, and nobody worked her _up_ like Charlie. She knew she was dripping wet, but Charlie liked it. The strong tongue dipped in and out of her, savoring, teeth nipping her inner thighs occasionally. For fifteen minutes, Naya squirmed and chewed her lip as Charlie explored her. She loved the way Charlie avoided the important places while making the rest of her _feel_ important. The careful movements, calculated specifically to drive Naya crazy, were never quite the same as the previous nights. But every purposeful avoidance ( _guhh_ ) was a promise that would be kept later, Naya knew. She trusted her partner to follow through, to grant her the release she desperately wanted and needed. First, however, Charlie would drive her fucking crazy. She always did.

Charlie was dangerously close to Naya's clit now, working her tongue around it in circles like an animal closing in for the kill. Her hands splayed on Naya's torso, rubbing between her stomach and breasts, settled on her hips. Charlie blew a cool stream of air across Naya's throbbing clit, which elicited a " _Jesus fuck_." Naya's hands were on her face now, eyes shut tight. She felt Charlie sliding up her body, clothes dragging along her clit and stomach, until the warm lips met her own. Naya moaned at the kiss and pulled Charlie in deeper; she loved this taste on her lips. It wasn't self-involvement, it was the sweet result of her girlfriend's dedication to making her feel incredible. (Okay, and a little self-involvement. She tasted fucking amazing.)

There was no reason to ask why Charlie had stopped; there was certainly a plan in place that she wasn't privy to yet. So she kissed Charlie like her life depended on it, dug her fingers into the short, blonde hair, and pulled the small of Charlie's back against her warm body. When the salty taste began to fade from her tongue, Charlie kissed Naya's face, marking each inch of her cheeks and jawline toward her ear.

"So." Another kiss along the jawline, then in front of Naya's ear. "Where have I been?" Charlie whispered. She toyed with Naya's earlobe while waiting for a reply.

Naya grinned and clenched Charlie's hair tighter. It was finally time for her favorite game.

"Well," she said, trying to focus around the distraction in her ear, "I think you've been in some girl's pants."

Charlie squared with Naya's face, grinning herself. "Really?" she asked playfully. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Naya kissed her hard, and their tongues danced in perfect synchronicity against each other. The passion washed over Naya's whole body, down to her toes. She could taste faint traces of herself still in Charlie's kiss, and she didn't let go until it was gone. Her answer was now officially on record.

"That was a bit of a freebie," Charlie teased.

"Okay," Naya said, accepting the challenge. She kissed down Charlie's neck slowly and buried her face in the white, crisp collar, breathing deeply. "Drakkar."

Charlie kissed her again, as deeply as before, to indicate a correct answer. When she released, Naya returned to the shirt. She loved being this close to Charlie. She could feel the body heat rising off her, and the white shirt filled her whole field of vision. The little details in the stitching were clear now, and the pulled loops by the second button. There seemed to be a small, faint stain that might have been where Naya spilled her champagne at New Year's.

Another deep inhale. "Cigarettes, for sure."

Another kiss.

"And...scotch?" Naya guessed uncertainly. Charlie started to pull her body away with a fake sad expression, but Naya pulled her back in by the tie with a laugh. "Get back here!" Bringing Charlie in for another kiss, she added, "I need a little more research."

A minute later, she said, "Jack Daniels."

"Ooh, very good," Charlie grinned, rewarding her a fourth time. But the look in her eyes let Naya know she wasn't done yet. If she wanted more from Charlie, she'd have to give more.

Naya sat up and flipped Charlie onto her back, straddling her again. She pushed the tie aside and kissed along Charlie's stomach and chest, smelling the shirt as she went and casually undoing the buttons from the bottom up. "Definitely a bar." More kissing along Charlie's torso, more buttons. "...I know this one." Three more to go. "The Redwood."

Charlie's face lit up with a surprised smile and laughter. "That is crazy!" She sat up and embraced Naya in another kiss. Naya fumbled to undo the final buttons and slip the shirt off Charlie's arms without breaking contact. She left the tie on.

While Dianna would just wear a bra under any shirt, Charlie was more insulated, both physically and emotionally. Removal of the shirt revealed what Naya expected -- a white, fitted A-frame tank over a white sports bra, intentionally snug to minimize her chest. There were times when Charlie would bind officially using a compression vest she bought online, but it depended on her purposes. On nights like tonight, she didn't need to hide completely, just slip a little more comfortably through the pool tables to the jukebox. The tank showed through white shirts, so it was more for achieving the right look. It was damn hot, Naya thought, regardless. The clothes were bright white, new or close to it, and Charlie's skin looked delicious behind them. Naya rubbed her hands along Charlie's chest, pushing the small breasts flatter and squeezing. The tank moved and stretched with her, as did Charlie. The blonde's eyes were closing as Naya pressed harder, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth to keep in the small moans.

Naya untucked the A-frame from the black slacks and pulled it over Charlie's head. The blonde hair fell back into place, scattered messily across her forehead, settling just above her ears. They kissed again, and Naya knew she needed to feel Charlie's skin against hers. She wasted no time pulling the sports bra past their faces, breaking the kiss for only that brief moment. And now, with her hands on Charlie's back, pulling her close and upright, she could no longer feel where she ended and Charlie began. She could feel the soft thickness under her as she rode it. She could feel Charlie's breath on her ear when they gasped for air between kisses. She could feel the pounding in her chest and her head and between her legs as blood raced through her. But their fingers on each other's backs, their breasts moving together as she rocked, their thighs clenching and squeezing -- as far as Naya was concerned, she and Charlie were one.

"Charlie," Naya whispered into her ear, pulling gently on the tie. "I need you."

Charlie's hips pressed harder into Naya at the words, an acknowledgement of knowing just what she was asking. Naya moaned and buried her face in Charlie's neck. She pushed harder and harder against the packer, and Charlie's hips rocked to match her rhythm. She was almost grateful Charlie didn't have a real dick, as she was fairly certain she was going to rip this one in half with the strength of her wanting. (As it was, she would have to take the damn slacks to the dry cleaners in the morning.)

" _Please_ ," she breathed. "God, please." Her hands got lost in the blonde hair and dug into Charlie's scalp. Charlie licked and teethed Naya's exposed neck, now glistening with salty sweat.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked again, punctuating with several strong thrusts upward that emphasized her control over the situation. Naya knew Charlie liked hearing her beg for sex as much as she enjoyed the begging for it. Possibly more, but it was probably damn close. She felt damn close, herself, just thinking about it.

"Please, baby," Naya pleaded. She was barely holding herself together now, riding the feeling of Charlie's tongue on her collarbone and the pressure between her legs. Her clit was rock hard and teased against Charlie's belt buckle as they moved. The cold metal sent bolts of lightning through her.

"I need you inside me."

As if she'd said what Charlie'd been waiting for, Naya felt her world turn upside down as she was flipped onto her back again. She looked up at Charlie with wanting and gratitude. They wasted no time. Charlie reached into the bedside drawer for her favorite realistic six inches while Naya fumbled with Charlie's belt and pants. The angle was awkward and the whole front of the slacks was soaked through, but the slippery belt was soon with their shirts on the floor and Naya was pulling the pants past Charlie's ass. Charlie grinned with amusement, lifting her legs to lose the pants entirely, and quickly switched out the packer in her black boxer briefs for the more exciting accessory. Not five seconds passed before Naya had Charlie lying on top of her, kissing her intensely, as the soft hardness stroked back and forth across her clit.

Naya could have lived in that moment forever. Her love, young ang gorgeous, straddled and hovering over her in nothing but a black tie and boxer briefs. The dick protruding from them was fun, and it represented a part of Charlie they both loved exploring, but in moments like this, it was all for Naya. Charlie moved in long, slow motions, careful to keep it right where Naya liked it most. She dipped the head into Naya's center for wetness as needed, teasing her opening before returning to her throbbing clit.

"This what you need, baby?" Charlie asked sweetly, pushing harder now as she slid back and forth. "Right there?"

" _Fuck_ ," Naya replied, eyes closed, and she wrapped one leg around Charlie's lower back as she pulled her girlfriend closer. "Yeah," she panted, "yes."

Charlie kissed along her neck again as she kept moving. "Or..." she offered, kissing beneath Naya's ear. With her hand, she took the dick and slid the head down along Naya's slick lips to where they easily accepted the whole of it. Charlie thrusted with all her strength, giving her girlfriend everything in one motion, and Naya screamed with pleasure, her hands clutching in vain at the wall for something to hold on to.

" _God_ ," Naya said louder, " _fuck!_ " Her back arched high and her head rocked back. She could feel the dick reaching all the way through the center of her body; the rest of her senses melted away. All she could feel now was Charlie. Charlie wrapped her hands around Naya's shoulders from underneath, pulling herself even deeper into Naya's core. She knew how Naya liked it -- deep, fast, short pounding movements. Get in and stay in. Naya felt like that about love as well, she'd once reflected. And god, did she love this.

She fought to breathe as Charlie embarked on her glorious mission to rearrange, or at least bruise, Naya's internal organs with the power of her hips. This was a part of Naya that no one had touched before, not really. The physical skin, yes. But men had seen her body merely as a vessel for their own orgasms, not as a finely tuned instrument meant to sing. And if Naya was anything, she was born to sing. Her body was humming now, radiating. The sounds escaping from her throat ran in counterpoint to the percussive beats between her legs. She felt them as deeply inside her as such a thing was possible, and she knew it was Charlie making love to her in the way she wanted. None of Dianna's other girlfriends had ever met Charlie. She belonged only to Naya. Everything Charlie had and did was for her. Always.

"Come inside me," Naya begged into her ear. She knew it was just for show; Charlie couldn't come from topping like this, anyway. But damn, she loved saying those words. She meant them, and Charlie loved hearing them.

Charlie pulsed harder, and Naya whimpered.

They kissed and moved and moaned as one until Charlie's muscles began to give out. Naya had been close, but she didn't want to come like this tonight -- not yet. She felt alive inside, lit up like the 4th of July, but Charlie had a promise to keep. Naya wrapped her arms around Charlie as she slowed to a halt, body resting neatly on hers, still deep inside. They kissed sweetly and with intent, like the first kiss of the night. It was their mutual way of saying, thank you.

Naya stroked Charlie's hair as she rested on her chest. She wondered what was next in the grand plan for the evening. Sometimes, after topping, Charlie liked to shift and hover over Naya's mouth, letting her girlfriend taste just how turned on she gets from fucking her. (It was true; Dianna was never as wet as this.) She seemed to fit perfectly on Naya's hungry mouth, and her legs were strong enough to control her weight and balance while her girlfriend worked. Naya would dig her tongue deep and gather every last drop, holding Charlie's lower back for leverage and sucking her clit hard. When Charlie'd brace herself against the wall, Naya would know she was close.

But tonight, Charlie gave no indication of wanting to take Naya's mouth for a ride, and that was fine. Naya held her closely against her skin, feeling them breathe together and noticing the tingling sensation still running down her body. Charlie's hair smelled good, and the faint traces of the cologne mixed with the ever-increasing smell of sex in the room. Even without climaxing, they were incredible together. Perfectly synchronous. Naya couldn't believe she had ever wanted anyone else in her life.

After a minute's rest, Charlie sat up and undid the tie around her neck with a smooth pull. It fell to the floor. Then, she carefully pulled the base of the dick out the opening of her boxer briefs, removing it from herself so she could move freely without dislodging it. She pressed it gently with her palm and watched Naya's body react. They both smiled.

"I love you."

Naya could see shades of Dianna peeking through -- her radiant grin, her affectionate nature -- but she knew the words were true regardless of who said them. Charlie, Dianna; she loved them both.

Naya pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Her thumb brushed Charlie's cheeks as their lips moved, and Charlie tucked Naya's hair behind her ears to do the same. After the kiss ended, Naya held Charlie close again in her arms and whispered, "I love you too."

A minute later, Charlie pushed herself free of the embrace and slid slowly down Naya's torso, kissing the glistening skin as she went. Her eyes stayed on Naya's, and their smiles returned. Naya's legs spread involuntarily as Charlie approached her center again -- the dick still resting inside her -- and Charlie kissed the sweet skin around the base lovingly.

Naya closed her eyes and braced herself.

Simultaneously, she felt a firm increase in pressure on the dick and Charlie's tongue on her aching clit. Naya moaned uncontrollably; no bracing could prepare her for this. Charlie held nothing back now. She worked her tongue expertly, alternating between light dancing of the tip and the full force of pressure, between hard sucking and fast licks. She focused firmly on the source of Naya's wanting but kept a steady hand on the base to increase the stimulation.

After an hour of needing Charlie's tongue _there_ , Naya now fought to not explode from the inside out. She bucked and flexed with each change of speed, letting Charlie know what was amazing and what was _incredible_. She felt her clit popping back and forth as Charlie's tongue grinded it from side to side with all her strength. Having Charlie both in and on her at the same time was almost too much. Too much like perfect.

" _Fuck_ , I'm close," she moaned. Charlie maintained. "Just like that." Her eyes squeezed shut with another whimper of satisfaction. What had her life been like before she knew this feeling? Before she knew Dianna, and Charlie, and how intense sex could be when the right two people come together? ( _Both figuratively and literally_ , she noted.) She would have pitied everyone in her life who didn't know this feeling, had she been able to think about anyone other than Charlie in that moment. Charlie's face, her fingers, her eyes, her mouth. Her dick deep inside her. Her fucking tongue, about to drive Naya off a cliff.

Charlie shifted her angle and adjusted her pace, and Naya knew she wasn't going to get to come just yet. Charlie was going to make her stand on the edge of that cliff for awhile and take in the scenery before plunging. _Fine_ , thought Naya. _Bring it._

Naya reached for two handfuls of blonde hair and pulled Charlie's face to her own, kissing her hungrily and instinctively clutching her muscles around the dick still inside her. Without words, Naya pushed Charlie's shoulder away and pulled her hips toward her. She stripped off the boxer briefs and urgently turned Charlie's body, lifting the blonde's leg past her face until she was positioned correctly.

Charlie didn't fight back. She scooted back smoothly until she felt the heat of Naya's breath beneath her. She was now poised to resume her work on Naya's clit, though from a new angle, and she stroked the smooth lips with her finger and took in the sight of her. It was beautiful.

Naya felt herself twitching at the touch, and still wet as hell; _what was Charlie waiting for?_ There were more exciting things to think about, however, such as the work of art within her tongue's reach, asking to be appreciated. Dangling over her like fruit on the vine, ripe for picking. And _fuck_ , did it taste good.

Naya pressed her mouth to Charlie and moaned at the rich flavor on her tongue. With one hand on each side of Charlie's perfect ass, she licked and explored and worked Charlie like she'd been waiting all her life for something so wonderful.

Charlie seemed to revel in the attention for a moment before returning the favor, taking Naya's clit between her lips and sucking hard. Soon they were mirroring tongue patterns and pacing, completing a circuit with their bodies. The energy flowed through them like electricity, and now it was a race to see who could make the other come first. For minutes they worked, only increasing their speed and pressure, not wanting to let the intensity of the moment drop or disappoint the other. Naya knew her jaw would be sore in the morning, but she didn't care. This intimacy with Charlie, with Dianna, was all that mattered. Making her girlfriend feel as good as she made her feel, at any cost. At all costs. She moaned again and dug deeper.

To her surprise, she felt Charlie's thighs shudder with a twitch as the pace on her own clit slowed. She heard the familiar high-pitch wail of her girlfriend's orgasm, muted by her own sex over its source, and felt the staccato breathing as Charlie broke through the wall of her climax.

But Charlie didn't stop working. She panted heavily in release but kept licking and pressing the dick further into Naya, seemingly desperate to reciprocate what she had just experienced.

Watching Charlie come, hearing it, _feeling_ it all over her body, and now tasting it in her mouth, was too much for Naya. Her body clenched not five seconds later, and she pulled Charlie hard into her mouth as she peaked, whimpering into the sweet, wet skin. Having Charlie on her tongue was more important than breathing.

As their bodies slowed, Charlie carefully lifted her leg over Naya's face and knelt on the bed. She slowly withdrew the dick, knowing, of course, that Naya wouldn't want it anymore, and tossed it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. On days when she felt more like Dianna, she preferred to curl up by Naya's side and rest her head on the flat spot north of her breast. But tonight, it was Naya who rested on Charlie's chest, strong arms wrapped around her and legs entwined. Charlie's fingers stroked her hair gently, and she kissed Naya's forehead.

Naya looked up at her love and struggled to find the right words. It felt like there was so much to say, but they had just said so much so well. Anything spoken aloud now would seem cheesy or dumb, and she didn't want to ruin their moment with some stupid platitude. She took a deep breath and exhaled, snuggling into the soft, pale skin, and surrendered.

Pulling her closer, Charlie kissed her sweetly and simply said, "I know. Me too."


End file.
